Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 071
Twin Power Summary Hours after their loss to Allison, Willem and Diego find Noel, and recognize him as Allison's younger brother. They want to crush him as revenge, but decide that it's no fun with both of them wailing in a kid. Willem lets Diego take on Noel first. To their surprise, Noel has strong cards, such as "Ultimate Offering" and "Buster Blader." However, he begins running to get his action cards. An errant aattack from Diego's "Solar Ray" knocks down Noel. Noel is saved by his "Buster Blader" and winds up colliding with his brother Leon and his duel with Dean Grey. Diego and Willem follow after with Diego being forced to join Dean Grey as the duel disks are in Battle Royale Mode. Noel and Leon and able to combine their strengths into a dragon-warrior attack. Regardless of Diego's resistance to cooperate, Dean proves to be a very talented supportive ally in their attack. Dean sets up for Diego to summon "Gilford the Lightning" and wipe out the rest of Noel's LP in a direct attack, but Noel leaves one last monster for Leon, "Diamond Head Dragon." Leon manages to win the duel after the card he draws is a Pendulum Monster "Sorceress with Eyes of Blue." Meanwhile, Allison is defeated by Aamira. Following their rematch, Allison and Aamira take the chance to reconnect. The first day of dueling nearly ends, and Allison allows Xavier to join her and Aamira before the next day of duels. Featured Duels Leon Kingsbury vs. Dean Grey *''Duel continues from previous episode...'' Turn 3: Leon Leon activates "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon's" effect to destroy "Beelze," but it cannot be destroyed by card effects. He sets one monster. Noel crashes into Leon and Dean's duel, turning it into a Tag Team Duel with Leon and Noel facing Dean and Diego. Noel Kingsbury vs. Diego Lacroix The Field Spell is set to "Rising Air Currents" Turn 1: Noel Noel Normal Summons "Iron Hans" (1200/800) and he uses its effect to Special Summon a copy of "Iron Knight" from his Deck in Attack Position (700/700). He sets two cards. Turn 2: Diego Diego Normal Summons "Mahunder" (1400/700) and he uses its effect to Normal Summon "Pahunder" (1300/600). "Pahunder" allows Diego to Normal Summon "The Calibrator" (1500/1500). "Mahunder" attacks "Iron Hans." Leon activates Continuous Trap: "Ultimate Offering," which he uses to pay 500 LP (Noel 4000 > 3500) to Tribute his two monsters and Tribute Summon "Buster Blader" (2600/2300). A replay occurs and Diego cancels his attack. Diego sets two cards. Turn 3: Noel Diego activates "Solar Ray" to inflict 600 damage to Noel for each LIGHT monster on the field (Noel 3500 > 1700). Noel crashes into Leon and Dean's duel, turning it into a Tag Team Duel with Leon and Noel facing Dean and Diego. Noel and Leon Kingsbury vs. Dean Grey and Diego Lacroix Turn 3: Noel Noel continues his turn. He activates "Polymerization" to fuse Leon's "Blue-Eyes Alternative" with "Buster Blader" to Fusion Summon "Buster Blader, the Dragon Destruction Swordsman" in Attack Position (2800/2500). "Buster Blader" forces "Beelze" into Defense Position with its effect. "Buster Blader" attacks "Beelze," but it cannot be destroyed by battle though Dean still takes damage (Dean 3400 > 2600). Noel sets one card. Turn 4: Dean Dean activates "Book of Life" to banish "Buster Blader" from Noel's Graveyard to Special Summon "Zombie Master" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. He Normal Summons "Shiranui Spectralsword" (800/0). Dean tunes "Zombie Master" with "Shiranui Spectralsword" to Synchro Summon "Shiranui Samuraisaga" in Attack Position (2500/0). He uses "Samuraisaga's" effect to returns "Plaguespreader Zombie" to his Deck. Dean activates Synchro Tornado" to reduce "Buster Blader's" ATK by "Beelze's" DEF (2800 > 800). "Samuraisaga" attacks and destroys "Buster Blader" (Noel 1800 > 100). Dean switches "Beelze" to Attack Position. Turn 5: Leon Leon activates "Fusion Reserve" to add "Polymerization" from his and Noel's shared Graveyards and a second copy of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to his hand from his Deck. Leon activates "Polymerization" to fuse the two "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon" in Attack Position (3000/2500). "Blue-Eyes" can attack twice per turn, and it attacks and destroys "Samuraisaga" (Dean 2600 > 2100). Diego activates "Quick Summon" allows him tow Tribute his 3 monsters to Normal Summon "Gilford the Lightning" in Attack Position (2800/2300). "Gilford's" effect allows it to destroy all other monsters on the field though "Beelze" is not destroyed. Turn 6: Diego "Gilford" attacks Noel directly. Leon activates Continuous Trap: "Call of the Haunted" to revive "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon" in Attack Position. Noel activates "Adamantine Sword Revival" to sacrifice "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon" and Special Summon "Diamond Head Dragon" from his Deck to Leon's side of the field in Attack Position with 1000 extra ATK (4000/2800). "Gilford's" attack completes (Noel 100 > 0). Diego sets one card. Turn 7: Dean "Beelze" attacks "Diamond Head Dragon." "Beelze" is overpowered but not destroyed due to its own effect (Dean 2100 > 1700), and "Beelze" gain ATK equal to the damage he took (3600 > 4000). Turn 8: Leon Leon activates "Sorceress with Eyes of Blue" in his Right Pendulum Zone (5). He "Re-Fusion," paying 800 LP (Leon 4000 > 3200) to Special Summon "Twin Burst Dragon" from his Graveyard in Attack Position, but it is banished with it leaves the field. "Twin Burst Dragon" attacks and destroys "Gilford;" Diego activates "Blast Held by a Tribute" to destroy all monsters Leon controls and inflict 1000 to him as damage. Leon activates "Sorceress'" effect to negate "Blast Held by a Tribute" and because "Twin Burst Dragon" would have destroyed, Leon gets to Special Summon a copy of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from his Graveyard in Attack Position (3000/2500). "Twin Burst Dragon's" attack continues and destroys "Gilford" (Diego 4000 > 3800). "Twin Burst" attacks "Beelze," but it is overpowered and destroyed (Leon 3200 > 2200). "Twin Burst Dragon" then banishes "Beelze." "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Diamond Head Dragon" attack "Dean" and "Diego" directly (Dean 1700 > 0; Diego 3800 > 0). Leon wins. Allison Kingsbury vs. Aamira Davis The duel begins at an unspecified turn under the Field Spell: "Gaia Power." The complete field is now shown, but Allison controls "Amarillo Gale Dragon" in Attack Position and Sacred Crane in Defense Position while Aamira controls "Lilac Butterfly Queen Stillia" in Attack Position. Allison has 1200 LP and Aamira has 500 LP. Aamira's Turn "Lilac Butterfly Queen Stillia" attacks and destroys "Amarillo Gale Dragon." Amarillo Gale's effect forces "Lilac" to return to Aamira's Extra Deck, and Aamira activates "Lilac's" effect to detach an Xyz Material and negate "Amarillo Gale's" effect and then increase its ATK by Amarillo Gale's ATK (2800 > 6300). Aamira activates "Enemy Controller" to force "Sacred Crane" into Attack Position. "Lilac" attacks and destroys "Sacred Crane" (Allison ??? > 0). Aamira wins. Featured Cards Navigation